


Redact

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [864]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A look at how various NCIS members cope with the stress of working with Gibbs.





	Redact

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/12/2001 for the word [redact](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/12/redact).
> 
> redact  
> To draw up or frame (a statement, proclamation, etc.); to put in writing.  
> To make ready and put in shape for publication; to edit.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #510 Coping.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Redact

Everyone coped with the stress of working for Gibbs differently. Stan coped with copious amounts of antacids. Vivian coped with much cursing and whining.

Tony, Tony coped by writing. On the good days, he'd just write. On the bad days though, he'd redact the heck out of his writing. It gave him an outlet for his frustration and anger.

Best yet, no one realized when he was doing it so they thought he just naturally handled stress well. He couldn't help being a bit amused by McGee's habits. McGee did not handle stress well and his writing showed it.

Still perhaps Kate's way of dealing with things, prayer, was the best. Gibbs didn't care so long as they got the work done and didn't bother him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
